Help!
by Cameo45
Summary: When Rachel is in trouble, Brittany can only think of one person to call. Luckily he knows just what to do, even if he has to get Mr. Schue out of the way to help Rachel.


"Puck!" he heard hollered from the top of her lungs and thought about not going, just for a moment. But despite that hesitation, he ran to where it seemed her voice had come from which happened to also be the last place he'd seen her.

"Brit, we talked about this. You only scream for emerg. . .," he trailed off as he pushed open the door.

"Emergencies, I remember," she said as she lay on the floor holding a barely breathing Rachel Berry. He immediately dropped to their side.

"What happened, Brit?" he asked to try and get a reference for what kind of help their star needed.

"She. . ." Brit started, only to be interrupted by Mr. Schue.

"Brittany, I told you to call for help. Not for Puck," Mr. Schue said somewhat out of breath and seemingly annoyed.

"Puck is help," the girl quickly explained confused.

"Brit, go on," the boy said trying to draw her attention back.

"But. . .Finn," the teacher tried only to hear a snort behind him, he swiftly turned to see Santana.

"Brit, doesn't yell for Finn, ever," Santana quickly informed.

"Then 911," their teacher retorted.

"Nope," Santana spoke.

"Outside, both of you. Brit, you can explain now," Puck interrupted. Only then did Santana peek in the room and see Rachel on the ground.

"911?" she questioned.

"Yeah, now out, you're distracting Britt."

"Remember when we were little and you were Noah."

"Yeah, Britt."

"Now is not the time for reminiscing, Brittany," Mr. Schue once again spoke up and the blonde silenced whatever she'd been about to say next.

Santana catching Puck's annoyed glance, quickly drew Schuester out as she waited for her call to go through. In the hall, she met Quinn.

"I thought about not coming, but he never said everything was fine," she explained her presence. "He always yells that everything's fine and he can handle it."

Santana nodded, "Watch him, keep him out." She told her releasing the man to Quinn's care and the girl immediately recognized that Santana hadn't said the words either. Meanwhile Schuester marveled momentarily at the intricate dance they seemed to have perfected with clearly designated roles that were different that he'd even seen them demonstrate.

* * *

"Go on, Britt."

"Sometimes then, I would start breathing like this," she told him then began demonstrating gasping as if slowly air was becoming harder and harder to breathe.

"Yeah, I remember. Is that what happened?" Brittany nodded. "Okay, B, I need you to find her purse, okay?"

"Okay!" she responded chipper again with Puck in charge.

"Do you know if it was in this room?"

"Um, I don't remember."

"Okay, well get San, and have her help you look alright," the boy said careful to give detailed instructions to the normally ditsy blonde.

She immediately went to the door, "Q's here, her to?" she turned back to ask.

"Her too," the boy said, repositioning the prone girl in hopes of opening her airway.

"San, Puck said for you and Q to help me find Rachie's purse."

"Puck, what are you doing?" the teacher immediately questioned as he re-entered with the girls.

"Schue, look, I'm trying for the whole respect thing. . ." Santana started.

"But shut up, and look." Q finished, looking at Rachel and the tinge of blue she could see around her lips.

"I really think we should call Finn," the teacher worried.

Puck was now performing a head tilt, jaw lift maneuver to give her the best chance of breathing and supplementing her breaths with his own intermittently.

"Look, Finn doesn't know CPR, so unless he knows where her purse is he can't help," Santana responded as she glanced worriedly at her friend on the floor helping her not –so –much friend.

"What good will her purse do?" the teacher couldn't help but question.

"Puck!" an excited call came before anyone answered.

"Yeah, B," the boy called never taking his eyes off the girl in front of him.

"I found it, I think."

"Good B. Bring it over now," he told her calmly. Once she was at his side, he gave further directions, "Dump it out, right here."

"All of it?"

"Yep."

"Okay," she returned unsure, but willing. As he watched her turn it over, Brittany asked, "Does she need a puffer like me?"

He never responded as he saw and pulled a long cylinder out after she'd upended it . "San, I need you to hold her head," he commanded.

"Maybe I should," the teacher once again interjected.

Quinn held him back. "Are you CPR trained? Because she is, so just stay here."

Puck dialed the cylinder from her purse as high as it would go, then pushed it in her thigh. "Puck!" the teacher called dismayed.

"It's an epi pen, Mr. Schue. What do you want me to do, just watch her struggle until the ambulance arrives?"

"An epi pen?"

"Yeah," the boy said and turned his attention back to the girl taking his position back from Santana.  
They all heard him murmur, "Come on baby, breathe."

"Why not Finn, Brittany?" Mr. Schue questioned as they stood there.

"Move away," Puck immediately requested.

"But. . ." the teacher again began to argue.

"I'm trying to listen for her breathing," the boy responded not waiting for the question.

Quinn and Santana moved him back hearing the edge in their friend's voice. "I'm staying with Rachie," Brittany announced.

"She doesn't trust Finn," Santana started.

"What?" Mr. Schue nearly exploded.

"Just listen," Quinn told him obviously irritated as she held his arm to keep him in place while watching what happened in the center of the room.

"I know he's your golden boy and all. But for Britt, he's just not and she doesn't trust him to come when she calls."

"Tell him why," Quinn interjected. "It's the only way he'll get it."

"Fine," Santana said rolling her eyes in exasperation at their teacher, "so when Lord Tubbington was a kitten, Britt called Finn once when she couldn't find him. Told him it was an emergency and he promised he'd be right over. Now keep in mind she didn't tell him what the emergency was. We know this because after waiting an hour, she called Puck. He came almost immediately, and after she told him what she needed, he searched. He found Lord Tubbington in the attic, he was stuck in between two walls. Puck got him out, and then blocked the places he thought the kitten could get in to, while Britt took Tubs to the vet. Since then B only calls Puck with emergencies. He's made her promise to tell him what the nature of the rush was after several of her calls, but he always comes. And if isn't immediately he tells her that it won't be. Because of how Finn acts and we react, she thought he was who would come, who she should call. When he didn't come, she called who she trusted. I don't know how many times Puck has been to her house to help Lord Tubbington, but I do know how many times Finn has. None."

"Has she ever offered to introduce you to her cat?" Quinn asked.

"No," Mr. Schue was quick to answer, puzzled by the question.

"Then she doesn't really trust you. Sue's met him and liked him, actually."

"Sue?"

"She's Brittany. She snuck him into school for her to meet. It was almost disastrous though, because she was going to put him in her locker at the same time she was harboring the bird," Quinn recalled.

"Yeah, but Puck saw and offered his own locker, so Lord Tubbington would have more space," San replied smiling.

"Puck?"

"Who do you think helped her get the bird in and out of her locker uninjured?" Santana asked the clueless teacher. "You really don't know us very well do you?"

"Noah," they heard a quiet voice rasp out.

The two cheerleaders once more stopped Mr. Schue from going to the girls' side knowing Puck would only be irritated by the man, but hiding their reasoning by saying, "Let her breathe."

They heard the ambulance sirens next, and to give him something to do, told him "You should go lead them in Mr. Schue."

He did and encountered the rest of his kids on the way. They all followed the gurney down to the auditorium.

"No," Puck spoke once more when he saw the crowd that intended on entering behind the EMT's.

They took a step back at the authority in his voice. Then Finn's voice called out, "Rachel!" as he apparently saw her lying on the floor. Brittany got up and shut the door, blocking him out.

"He didn't notice before and didn't come to check," she shrugged at the questioning look from her teacher.

Puck couldn't help but smirk at her simple explanation. Then told the EMT's what he knew, " I think she got ahold of something she's allergic to, I wasn't here, but they told me she began to have progressive difficulty breathing, then collapsed. I gave her the epi pen and she seems to be breathing a little easier and woke a little."

"Brittney said that?" the teacher couldn't help but be surprised.

"No," the girl answered for herself. " I said. . .", she once again displayed gasping for breath, "But I knew he'd understand me."

Rachel was moved on the gurney and about to be rolled away, when she again aroused some, "No," she spoke as she began turning her head frantically. Then, "Noah," as she reached out seemingly searching for him.

"I'm here, Rach," he went to her side and took her hand. She calmed. "I guess, can I ride with you?" he asked the EMT's.

"That's probably best," the guy nearest Rachel's head spoke.

"But I'm the teacher!" Mr. Schue interjected still not getting it.

"Look, if he can let go and you can keep her calm, we don't care. But I'm guessing your name's not Noah," the one in back replied rolling his eyes to his partner.

"I. . .it's inappropriate to touch a student."

"Then why don't you just meet us there?" the EMT in front once again spoke as he moved them towards the door, noticing the girl's oxygen sats were wavering in the mid-80s.

"She'd rather not be intubated, if possible," Puck was telling the EMT's as they left for the ambulance.

"Why doesn't she call you?" Mr. Schue couldn't help looking at Santana and asking.

Santana was in the midst of shrugging when Brittany answered, "Because girls can't be knights, duh, Mr. Schue. Besides San doesn't even like Rachel, she wouldn't have known about the magic pen."

Santana had gone from shrugging to nodding about not knowing Rachel's allergies, "Can't really argue with my girl, now can you?"

Once out in the hallway to make his way to the hospital, he couldn't help but ask one more question, "Finn, do you know if Rachel's allergic to anything? Or where she keeps her medicine?"

"No, should I? Can't they just give her the hospital's medicine?" the boy asked looking at him confused. That one answer showed him that apparently Brittany was smarter than he thought. And maybe Puck was more trustworthy than he knew, maybe Santana was even right when she said he didn't though them very well he realized. At the very least today had shown him a different aspect of several of the kids.


End file.
